childoflightfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Confessions/@comment-172.97.219.34-20180316062148
The confessions can be a little bit confusing to follow, but if you read carefully enough you can kind of understand what happened. The 4 explorers they say cam from out of the dark (seemingly from nowhere or perhaps our realm) they alone held within them powers that none before them possesed (a certain willpower, or fire if you will). Using that power they came to Lemuria and tamed it's wilderness and brought about it's accession as a world. Each of them contributed something different to it's growth and as such they were all deemed gods in the eyes of their descendants and followers. They raised ancient cities from what was once baren land, brining life to the realm. Then comes the rift. Most of you already know the rift was a suposed treaty the descendants of the 4 explorers signed, which had to do with the connection between their relm and ours. All we know is that Members of Cynbel's line betrayed the others in a conquest of power as stated in confession #4 (this could maybe be why it's called the hollow pact, it was an agreement that was hollow and meant nothing but lies) I believe it's written to depict how the family line of Mathildis was betrayed and consequentially ended. Ill just take snipets from it to try and paint a picture. bear with me =) "Pen scratches paper, the first to attack. (The signing of the pact being the first deception, the first move) Some lines end, ink out, well impotent, dry, '' (Some lines end, ink out, this is the end of Mathildis's lineage) ''Others drip, ruining many an I. (Other's drip, ruining many an I, I can't be sure but I think this is to say how disgusting and horrific the actions of cynbel's line were, and how they ruined much of what was written.) Some run off the page and never come back, '' (This line is about how what was left of Rambert's lineage fled lemuria to save themselves from oblivion durring that betrayal and power struggle) ''Others bleed, cloaked in gowns of black'. '' ' ('And this line is about how Erin's line the one which Aurora's mother is the '' last of, bleeds due to the loss of all others in her line, and how they mourn that loss, including the end of Mathildis's which they seemed to be quite close to) Father above son, rarely crossing wives, '' ''Boxes in pairs line up to die. All burn as they sign the Hollow Pact. '''I dont follow the father above son part so much or the boxes linning up to die, but I can see how all of them burned as they signed. Treaties, trees and battle plans end the same, Under one roof executed, spell cried, (Mathildis the explorer who created nature with her power is referenced in this portion as it mentions how tree's treaties and battle plans all end the same, which depicts an understanding of nature in that regard.) ' ''Our kin ambushed in Cynbel's name. Family strikes out family, for crowns red dyed. '''(Their lineage being ambushed without being able to fight back, struck down by the ones they all regarded as family, all for rulership of lemuria as the sole family left) Ink on paper drips down brows like rain, Poison pen plants a forest of pain." (The last part makes the comparison between words on a paper, like a treaty and how rain slips off your face, to say the words Cynbel's descendants wrote were hollow and fleeting, and how a pact built around deceit led up to no bountiful harvest or peace but only to a world of agony) This is also simbolized further by the queen of light being killed and having her soul trapped in a stained glass window in the Mathildis forest, almost as if to say she's being buried along with the memory of that very line. Furthermore,Aurora's mother wields the Spear of Erin , but Aurora pulls the Sword of Mathildis from the stone, almost as if it was never moved from that place at all, which could be a way of showing how Aurora wielding the sword of the fallen family took revenge on the ones who struck them down before they could fight back in their stead. An act of justice.